Vyacheslav Jekimov
Vyacheslav Vladimirovich Ekimov ( Russian : Вячеслав Владимирович Екимов) ( Vyborg , February 4 1966 ) is a former Russian cyclist and was from 1990 to 2006 professional. He finished his career with the Discovery Channel Pro Cycling Team , the former team of Lance Armstrong . In 1992 he won the Championship of Zurich . Late 2001 Jekimov found himself too old for the pro peloton. He stopped cycling, and became team leader of the small Russian team Itera . Six months later he was back on the bike. And although he was 'already' 37 in 2003, he rode a very good Tour de France , Paris-Roubaix , and he even won the Tour of Netherlands . In total he appeared 15 times at the start of the Tour de France, and every time he got to the finish line. The whole platoon brought this to him a kind of salute by him in 2006 at the first passage on the Champs-Elysees in front of him to run out. Jekimov late 2012 was appointed as the new general manager of Katyusha . [1] Content [ hide ] *1 Olympics *Two important victories *3 Results in major competitions *4 Trivia Olympics [ Edit ] Already in 1988 in Seoul Jekimov won a gold medal in the team pursuit (then the Soviet Union ). At the 2000 Olympics in Sydney , he won the gold medal in the individual time trial . In2004 ( Athens ) he won the silver medal in the time trial, just behind Tyler Hamilton , who was later caught doping, but still allowed to keep his medal because of procedural errors. In August 2012 Hamilton hit his title yet lost, making Jekimov Olympic time trial champion in 2004 has become. Yet [2] Important victories [ edit ] 1988 *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgOlympic Champion Team Pursuit (run), Elite (with Artūras Kasputis , Dmitri Neljoebin and Gintautas UMARAS ) *General Classification Tour of Normandy 1989 *General Classification Circuit Franco-Belge 1990 *5th ride Tour of the Mediterranean *3rd ride International Wegcriterium *5th ride Tour of the Vaucluse *5th ride Tour of Asturias 1991 *20th ride Tour de France *3rd ride International Wegcriterium 1992 *4th ride Catalan Week *6th stage Four Days of Dunkirk *6th stage Midi Libre *Druivenkoers *Championship of Zurich 1993 *Clásica de Almería *2nd stage Tour of Murcia *2nd stage Four Days of Dunkirk *5th ride Tour of Asturias *5th ride Tour of Switzerland 1994 *General Classification Tour of Valencia *2nd stage Tour of Valencia *General Classification Tour DuPont *5th and 11th stage Tour DuPont *Veenendaal-Veenendaal *2nd stage Tour of Luxembourg 1995 *11th stage Tour DuPont *General Classification Tour of China *5th ride Tour of Switzerland *3rd stage Tour of Netherlands 1996 *2nd stage Tour of Murcia *General Classification Three Days of De Panne-Koksijde 1997 *8th ride Paris-Nice *3rd ride Catalan Week *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Russia.svg Russian Championship *2nd and 4th ride Dauphine Libere *5th ride Tour of Castilla and Leon 1998 *6th stage Prudential Tour 1999 *3rd stage Tour of Tachira *3rd ride GP Portugal *15th ride in the Vuelta *5th ride Tour of Switzerland 2000 *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Med_1.png Olympic Champion Time Trial *General Classification Three Days of De Panne-Koksijde *4th ride + Trial Three Days of De Panne-Koksijde *GP Eddy Merckx 2001 *5th stage in the Tour of Valencia 2003 *General Classification Tour of Netherlands *4th + time trial ride Tour of Netherlands 2004 *4th stage in the Tour of Netherlands *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Med_1.png Olympic Champion Time Trial Results in principal competitions [ edit ] Trivia [ edit ] The name of Jekimov was in the Dutch press often - incorrectly - spelled (and radio and television pronounced) as Ekimov . This was due to the influence of the transcription of Russian names in French, also compare the difference in spelling Dutch of Yeltsin , which in French as Eltsine written. |} Category:1966 births